


Friends and Memories

by vamplover82



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor visits an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Written originally as a comment fic over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/whoniverse1000/profile)[**whoniverse1000**](http://community.livejournal.com/whoniverse1000/).

As he gets older, the Doctor knows that he tends more and more to gloss over his memories. And especially in this incarnation, when he's prone to forgetting things anyway, he finds that what he remembers of certain companions of his is very little.

So when the TARDIS lands him near UNIT headquarters in 1977, the Doctor can't resist the urge to visit in search of one Harry Sullivan. It's surprisingly easy to get inside, as when the Doctor searches his pockets, he manages to find his identification badge (for once). After that, it's merely the effort of walking down to Harry's office - although he manages to get lost on the way and has to ask for directions - before he gets his first look at the other man since, well, since they parted ways back when he was in his fourth incarnation.

The Doctor walks into the office without knocking, as is his wont, and Harry looks at him with polite interest. "Can I help you?"

Harry looks much the same as the Doctor remembers, which is admittedly little. He has the impression that he always thought Harry was a bit of an idiot, but when Harry asks 'do I know you?' and looks at him speculatively, the Doctor is forced to amend that.

"Harry Sullivan, it's good to see you again," the Doctor says with a slight smile, taking a seat in the chair across from Harry's desk.

Harry still looks a bit puzzled, obviously trying to figure out where he knows the Doctor from, and the Doctor leans back, content for the moment to let Harry think.

"Alright, out with it, old chap. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Harry laughs. "No you're not. Tall bloke, unruly hair, slightly crazy eyes... You know what, maybe you are the Doctor."

The Doctor frowns. "Of course I am, Harry, don't be an idiot. Would you like a Jelly Baby?" He offers a small paper sack, intentionally playing up the attitude that he thinks Harry might recognize.

"So it really is you," Harry says, distractedly taking a Jelly Baby and eating it.

The Doctor nods.

"Well then, why are you here?"

The question throws the Doctor because he hasn't thought of a plausible reason for showing up. So he tells the truth. "To see you."

"Yes, that much is obvious, but why?"

"The TARDIS brought me here, and I thought maybe I'd look you up. Renew old acquaintances and the like."

Harry looks doubtful. "Renewing old acquaintances? You're sure there's no alien invasion that brought you here?"

The Doctor lets out a surprised chuckle. "No, no. Nothing like that. You see, my memory isn't quite what it used to be..."

"And what? You don't remember me?"

"Not as well as I used to." The Doctor gives Harry a sheepish look. "I always thought you looked rather dashing in my scarf," he adds, almost as an apology.

Harry's eyes widen slightly. "I only wore it the one time."

"Yes, well. It suited you."

"Thanks."

There is an awkward silence in which Harry stares at the unfinished paperwork sitting on his desk and the Doctor looks absently at the wall. Finally, the Doctor stands, and Harry is quick to follow suit.

"Well, I must be off, but it was good to see you."

The Doctor heads out the door while Harry struggles to find something to say. A few seconds pass before the Doctor strides back into the room, grabs Harry's face and kisses him soundly. Harry's arms flail uselessly for a moment before he puts his hands on the Doctor's sides and relaxes into the kiss.

When they finally break away from each other, they're both a bit dazed, but the Doctor has a decidedly pleased air about him. "I won't be forgetting this anytime soon." He winks, and Harry flushes slightly.

"Good to know I won't be forgotten. And Doctor?" Harry says as the Doctor moves once again toward the door. The Doctor pauses in the doorframe. "Don't be a stranger."

The Doctor smiles brilliantly and walks out the door, shouting "Goodbye, Harry!"

"Goodbye, Doctor," Harry mutters. He sits down once again to contemplate the enigma that is the Doctor as the TARDIS dematerializes outside UNIT headquarters.


End file.
